This invention relates to a connecting arrangement, in particular for fixing a ski boot to a ski, in which a supporting element on which coupling parts of a coupling device are arranged is fixed, in particular adjustably, by means of a mounting device substantially in a transverse plane oriented obliquely or perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski at a predeterminable distance from the ends of the ski.
One such connecting arrangement, according to EP-B-104 185, is constructed as a ski binding and comprises a front jaw and a rear jaw or heel supporting hold-down device, as the coupling device. In order to improve the damping of impacts and vibrations acting on the ski, the front jaw and the heel supporting device are arranged on a supporting element which is resistant to bending. The supporting element is rigidly screwed to the ski at one end, whilst in the region of the opposite end of the supporting element, in the longitudinal direction of the ski, the screws are guided in elongate slots extending parallel to the longitudinal direction of the ski. Longitudinal movement of the front part of the ski in relation to the supporting element is thereby achieved. A respective resilient damping element is arranged between the fixing means and the end regions of said elongate slots which lie on either side thereof, to dampen said impacts and vibrations. The longitudinal movement between the ski and the supporting element, triggered by bending of the ski vertically with respect to its running face are thus dampened. Because the supporting element is resistant to bending, the distance between front jaw and rear jaw or the angular position between the contact face of the ski boot and the contact face of the front jaw and rear jaw on the upper face of the ski invariably extend in parallel independently of elastic deformation of the ski. This arrangement has the disadvantage, however, that the elasticity of the ski is thus undesirably reduced
In a connecting arrangement of a ski binding of the company ESS with them v.a.r. System, the differences between the arc length of the deformed ski and the distance, determined by the toe length, between front jaw and rear jaw resulting from the elastic deformation of the ski under stresses perpendicular to the running face are compensated for in that the rear jaw is mounted adjustably in the longitudinal direction of the ski in a longitudinal device fixed to the ski and is connected movably in the longitudinal direction of the ski to the front jaw by means of a tensile band. Because of the longitudinal adjusting device, length compensation between the ski which deforms in an arcuate shape and the sole of the ski boot forming the toe can be achieved when the front jaw and rear jaw are fixed with longitudinal spacing by the boot. The necessary clamping forces between the front jaw and the rear jaw are applied by way of the tensile band. With the tensile band, the distance between the front jaw and the rear jaw is fixed during and after coupling of the ski boot to the ski and, at the same time, the distance between the rear jaw and the fixing point of the front jaw is fixed. The front jaw and the rear jaw are fixed to the ski in this case and their contact faces facing the upper face of the ski adopt different angular positions relative to the contact face of the ski boot as the ski is deformed perpendicularly with respect to its upper face. This causing undesirable stresses between front jaw, rear jaw and ski boot.